hackDECEPTION
by Lailee
Summary: There is a secret...someone knows...who's the traitor now?


.hack//DECEPTION Who's the traitor now?  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create this series and take no credit whatsoever for this series. This story is based on the TV show .hack//SIGN and I am in now way related to anything having to do with it. This is purely a fanfic and I am taking no credit for the series or anything to do with Project .hack. With that said and done, enjoy the fic! ^_~  
  
New scene= ------------------- Emphasis= CAPITALS Flashback= *flashback* Someone's thoughts= #BT:I wonder if this is the right color.#  
  
Chapter 1: How Unlikely  
  
A soft, warm voice hummed a strangely familiar tune. A barren desert lay quiet, an oasis of sorts stuck out in the desolate landscape. A garden of vines and other plants stood stock-still as they encompassed a small space holding nothing but vines and a pristine four poster bed. A girl hovered about the bed like an angel, her hair gently swaying in intricate patterns around her barely seen, ghostly face. She wore nothing but a simple white dress made of a light fabric. Near the bed, a glow of light suddenly appeared and then disappeared, leaving nothing but a small boy. He wore a tan vest and 'skirt' of sorts over simple mahogany pants and shirt, accompanied by a matching hat with a few green stones embroidered on them in a simple pattern. His solemn indigo eyes looked scared and alone, hopeless. They were now hidden by his silvery bangs falling over his face. He stood silently, staring at the ground, staff in hand, not moving, almost ashamed of something. The humming drifted through the air and caressed Tsukasa's soul as the enchanting melody took hold of him. He quietly whispered, "You said you wanted to see me.?" The melody ceased and a gentle voice spoke, "The time is now." "But." "Now. You know my power, do not resist." The voice said icily while maintaining a somewhat calm tone. "I.yes, the time has come." Tsukasa whispered as the golden rings enveloped him and he was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"O geez! Would you shutup?!?!?" screeched an annoyed female voice. "Why don't you?! God, you are so fuckin' annoying! This is enough! I can't takew it!" yelled another. "Don't you have somewhere to go? Don't you have a LIFE?! What about. TROY?!" yelled the first. "Ya! I DO have a life! Unlike YOU who just sits around ALL DAY playing STUIPID COMPUTER GAMES! I'm the one who provides for you! Without me you'd be nothing!" "Like you?!?!?" "You know what?! I don't have time for this! This is so stupid! I hate you!" yelled the second. "Well, I hate YOU TOO! Just leave me alone, dammit!" "Okay fine! Bye bye bitch! And don't forget, if this house is a mess come Sunday, guess who's getting' GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" "ME, I know! So go fuck your boyfriend now! Just leave EVERYTHING TO ME!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT HIM?!" "I SAID, go FUCK FUCK FUCK your BOYFRIEND!" A slap echoed throughout the house and one voice yelled out in pain while the other made an exasperated huffing noise. "I HATE YOU!" the first one yelled. "I don't have time for this." The second said through tears. A door slammed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------A tall, slender girl stod by a stove, still staring through the rainy window of the front door through which her sister had left. "Wench, she thought that hurt." Chuckled a tall girl wearing a red tank top and worn-out jeans. An uncontrollable smirk lingered on her lips as her turquoise eyes flickered with excitement. "Hmph, good arm." She said as she touched her now swelling jaw. She winced in pain as she applied an icepack to it and walked up the stairs. KoolAid in one hand and icepack in the other, a sad sight to see. She meandered into the open door of her room and pushed the door shut with her foot as she leaned on the other. She wandered to the desk and put the KoolAid and icepack down. She sat down in a plush chair, put her feet on her desk and stared out the rainy gray window wistfully, hands behind her head, resting on her shoulder length brown hair that stuck out oddly in every which way. She sighed and then took her feet down, put a disc and a cord into the terminal and scooted the chair closer to the wooden desk. After about a minute, a program popped up on her screen, she pressed the 'Enter' button and reluctantly pulled a Neuro Headset over her unruly hair. She clicked a few timesm typed a few sentences and then pressed the Enter key again. A black screen popped up:  
  
Tlcwin:edit/keyword:world"=username:mimirupassword:seasidehope- edit+upload'program//filemenu:htmlcoding/tlceleronprocessingrequest Approved=TheWorldVer.2.loading.loginsucesssful.now loading. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Mimiru opened her deep blue eyes and took in the familiar scenery of Carmina Gadelica: ( server. Lazy music floated carelessly in the air. This island-like structure was surrounded by inky black water that silently coursed around. The ground and short walls were made of a sandstone sort of rock and had strange carvings and symbols chasing each other around through the shops and streets. The bright city lights reflected in the water and the sky was a midnight black, starless and cloudless, a pure sober black. Mimiru smiled slightly and then hurried off to do her daily weapon shopping amongst the dozens of other players.all like her.wanting a new life, in a new World. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"What am I to do.?" Tsukasa asked himself in a trembling voice as he wandered aimlessly toward a boulder. "I can't." He attempted to stifle the sobs with a gloved hand, but it was apparently no use, his mourning echoed throughout the cloudy wasteland as he stumbled, tripping on a rock. He fell to the ground and landed on his hands and knees, but then he let himself fall face-first on the dusty surface. It was no use anymore, he was full out crying. Dirty tears streamed down his face and his small frame shook with emotion, a lost, alone, miserable little boy, all alone in The World. He pulled out a silver, oval-shaped device and the three golden rings surrounded him, transporting him to Carmina Gadelica. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------He quickly stood up, not many people noticed him. He wandered over to an uninhabited section of the town and sat on the concrete wall, staring across the bay at the lights, they reminded him.  
  
*flashback* "Tsukasa! Look! Look at them! Red, blue, yellow green! They're so cool! Don't you wish you could watch them all day?!" "Yeah they're so cool! I wish they had them all year! Mom, why don't they shoot the fireworks ALL the time?" Two children sat on a dock, dangling their feet over the edge, watching multicolored fireworks shoot into the midnight sky. "Honey, they're very expensive. Remember, everything comes at a price." "Except love. Right mama?" "Right.everything except LOVE." The mother put her arms around her children. *End flashback*  
  
Tsukasa wiped both his eyes quickly and tried to quiet himself down. He was about to turn around when he felt an arm fasten around his chest and one at his neck, holding a silver katana to his pale skin. His eyes widened.a PK. He had never encountered one and never had the thought crossed his mind. "Member address please?" said a singsong voice. "Look, this really isn't a good time." Tsukasa was strangely at ease. If he died.he would jus be eliminated, right? It would put him out of his misery. "Ooh, sorry, did I interrupt your nostalgia?" taunted the voice. Tsukasa huffed. "Why me?" "A powerful wavemaster, a cute one at that. What's not to like?" whispered the person in his ear. "Tch, god, you need to get a life. Go ahead, kill me." Tsukasa said, shutting his eyes. "Aww, too bad." Sighed the voice. The person's arm tightened it's grip on Tsukasa's chest. "This is it." He thought. He prepared himself. "Sora.!?" screeched a female voice from behind both of them. "Ah Mimiru. How nice of you to drop by." Said the PK turning slightly, obviously delighted. "Sora.I'm giving you a chance this time." The girl said, now identified as Mimiru. "Now Mimiru, lets not get stupid." Said Sora. "Last chance." "Catch me." Sora said letting go of Tsukasa, springing backward over both of them, landing directly on the Chaos Gate and waving goodbye before logging out. "You just wait, Sora!" Mimiru shouted, raising her fist just to show her contempt. Mimiru let out a sigh of relief and was about to walk away. Tsukasa got down from his rock perch and said clearly "Thank you." "Hm.?" Mimiru said, turning around. "I thought I was gonna." Tsukasa started. "Oh, that? Sorry about him, Sora's a bastard/pervert/airhead/inconsiderate jerk. He's done that to me thousands of times. Say, are you a newbie or something?" "Uhm.I." Tsukasa started again. "I haven't seen you around before, you must be new, I promise I won't bite, you can tell me." Tsukasa walked past her and to the Chaos Gate. He warped to some random field. "How rude!" Mimiru exclaimed, hands on hips. She waited a minute just to be sure he had been that rude before walking off to the Potions Shop. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------Tsukasa made his way across the fiery ground and into the dank dungeon. He sat against a dark wall, hoping to be unnoticed. He was soon passed out against the wall from sleepiness and sheer stress. A few minutes later, maybe even a half an hour later, he decided to leave. A party of rowdy teen axemen had just warped in and they were making a racket and swinging their axes everywhere. He warped to another field with a lot of sand, big rocks, a clear sky and.talking plants. He stood for a minute and then recognized a familiar voice babbling away. It was Mimiru and she was walking with a guy. He had white and blue war paint and had a sword carelessly slung over his shoulder. She was chatting him up about this 'awesome new movie coming out in July'. They neared the dungeon and were about to enter when the guy stopped and said, "I gotta go, sorry." "Oh come on! We haven't had a dungeon adventure in AGES!" Mimiru whined. "Sorry, I have an appointment.it's important. I promise tomorrow." He said warping back before she could protest. "Ugh!" Mimiru sighed and rested her hands on her hips. Tsukasa chuckled, he figured he wasn't the only one she'd annoyed. He turned to go, he would go see Morganna now. She turned around and noticed Tsukasa walking away among the other parties. "Tsukasa!" she shouted, running over. "Hey!" "Hello." Why so glum?" she asked, frowning. "Must I tell you?" he asked. "Come on, you're just procrastinating. You KNOW you want to tell me." She reassured him. He did.he just wanted to tell someone, and this girl, Mimiru, he could trust her, he sensed it. "Okay, well, can we go somewhere a little more." "Secluded? Sure." She finished his sentence. "Yeah." He said surprised. "K, I'll do it." She put her hand on his shoulder and they used the same exit so they'd end up in the same place. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----They warped to a more appealing field. It had a dark sky with long networks of faint lightning shooting around. There was a warm wind blowing the grasses around and rustling his silvery hair. When the rings dispersed, she still had her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and her hand fell. "Geez, sorry, it was necessary." She said crossing her arms. "So, what's up with you anyways?" Mimiru asked, bending down. Tsukasa told her the whole story and by the time he was done, they had both loosened up a little, making the situation less awkward. "That's." she started. "Unbelivable, I know." He said. "But, I believe you." She smiled. He did too. So, Mimiru told him about herself and they both realized they were A LOT alike. Mimiru's parents were away for long periods of time so she rarely saw them. While they were away, her sister Aya "took care of her", even though Mimiru insisted she was old enough and didn't need to be babysat and that she could do a better job of babysitting AYA. "How old ARE you?" Tsukasa asked. "16. How bout you?" she asked, cocking her head. "Helooo, Mimiru?" Tsukasa said arching his eyebrow. "Oh.sorry." She said. "Ya, wish I could tell you." he said looked down. As he did, his eyes stopped. Mimiru was lying on her stomach, elbows propping her head up, facing him, so he could see. "And what are YOU looking at?" she asked rhetorically. "Sorry, I." he said drawing his eyes away from her cleavage. "You don't surprise me." She said smiling. "Other people do that?!" Tsukasa asked, disgusted. "Well duh, I mean, look at this thing!" she said tuggin at the armour, making it slide down further, so that it was about to fall off. "Geez, you can see half my boobs, what's up with that?! I mean.!" "Ugh, Mimiru. Now you're practically MAKING me look." Tsukasa said quickly looking away and covering his eyes. "God, you're being immature." Mimiru said mockingly. She reached up and with both hands, turned his head toward her. "You know, it's better that than checking out other guys." She said smiling. "I mean, I really can't blame you. I am just SO attractive." Tsukasa could see she was desperately trying to keep a straight face. His lips began to tremble as he tried to hold back a tidal wave of laughter. They just stared, faces twitching with self-control. Tsukasa let his gaze fall a few inches and Mimiru shouted, "Tsukasa?!?!?" and swatted him over the head. "What?! I can't help it!" he explained embarrassed. He stood up, as did she. "You know, I just don't get it, why do some people." As she was about to start bitching, her hand got stuck on the strap and her whole top fell off. If her arms weren't in the righ place at the right time, poor Tsukasa would've been scarred for life. She quickly used one arm to cover "herself" and the other to pick up her top and rearrange it. Tsukasa started cracking up as she stood up. "Wha?!" she scolded. He tried to hold back his laughter, but he couldn't and he suddenly thrust out his hand and pointed, "Tanlines!" he giggled. She lifted her arm just enough for HER to see, and, to her dismay, she DID in fact have tanlines. "Agh! I curse the perv who made this character!" she said stomping her foot. "Okay, turn around." She said to him. He did. He turned around again. "So ANYWAY! Like I was saying.!" All of the sudden her top fell off AGAIN and she covered herself; there was a dead silence as the twitching began. Then, suddenly without warning, they both burst out laughing like crazy, their laughter echoing throughout the once silent desert.  
  
Chapter 2: My wish is your command.  
  
A gondola drifted slowly down a wide waterway in the infamous Root Town: Mac Anu. "He avoids our efforts at any cost. The Crimson Knights must take drastic action." "Silver Knight.?" "Yes, m'lady?"Why do you wish to cause him harm?" The woman turned around. She wore a two-piece, baby blue dress with elaborate designs on one part that flowed softly in the gentle, balmy air. Around her neck was a cuff-like choker complete with a winged godess of some sort, holding a ruby red stone. "Harm him? M'lady, we would never do such a thing. That is a preposterous idea. The Crimson Knights is under your order and without orders." "Silver Knight. I wish to speak with this wavemaster alone." "But Lady Subaru." "The Crimson Knights is under my command." Said the woman glaring at the soldier, hesitating and then turning around again to watch the passive scenery go by. In doing so, her beautiful iridescent wings were revealed. "Lady Subaru." said the soldier. She didn't turn around, although she turned her headslightly as if to say, "What?" "Lady Subaru.I have a plan." "I'm listening." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- "Yeah, it's really awesome!" "What kind?" "A messenger bag, it's so nifty! It has the Evangelion logo in red with matching red strap. It has.I don't even know how many zippers and pockets. It would be totally cool if I could afford it." Mimiru mused, picturing the bag in her head. "Where is it?" "This wicked store in Hokkaido. It's somewhere on mainstreet." "The one by the electronic store?" Mimiru peered over at Tsukasa confusedly. "Yeah, that's the one. Why? Do you know of it?" "I'm.I'm not sure." "That's weird." Mimiru said with a confused look. #Mimiru: I wonder how Tsukasa knows about that store.maybe.no, that's silly.# Mimiru jolted up at the sound of the high-pitched melody. "What?" Tsukasa asked getting up too, staff in hand. "Ugh.nothing, I just got a message." "Oh. who from?" "It's.it's anonymous.They're telling me to meet them at.you'll never believe this." "I'm going with you." "No." "Huh?" "You can't. It says. come alone." "Well, that's not suspicious." Tsukasa informed her sarcastically, putting his hand on his hip and giving her a look saying, 'What, you think I'm stupid?' "What?!" Mimiru scolded. "Oh nothing." Tsukasa said, again sarcastically. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She said warping. "Wait!" Tsukasa tried to stop her. "Just, don't logout. If you do.I'll." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"Okay, I'm here!" Mimiru shouted, peering around the wasteland, hands on hips and sighing impatiently. A sound filled her ears and she jumped back, sword drawn. It was Subaru and two Crimson Knights. "Hello.Subaru." Mimiru greeted, smiling. #Mimiru: I'm not accustomed to her just.talking to me. I thought she only talked to Crim.# "Hello Mimiru, I'm glad you came." #Subaru: All or nothing.# "It was you who sent me that message?" "Yes. I have.a proposition for you." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"I don't know what to do." Said a teenage girl's voice. "It can't be true. She wouldn't." "It can, it definitely can." "I just cannot believe of all people.HER!" "Yeah I know, and I feel totally helpless against it, too." "So, she told you you had to do it or else." "Yeah, I'd get kicked off the server permenantly. And if I tell anyone besides you.then.." "Enough said." Mimiru is sitting in a tavern opposite a lady dresses in emerald robes. Mimiru looks EXTREMELY sodden and the woman looks confused, angry and sad also. "I feel like, if I obey her, I'll be betraying myself, but, I betray her, I will be ruined." "That is." "Well, what should I do?" "You should.Follow your heart." #Mimiru: Follow my heart.? Last time I did that.# "Mimiru." Said the woman, now BT. "Do what is best for YOU." The woman gets up and walks away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------In the real world, Mimiru sits at her desk, head in hands, the tears running down her face and past the VR headset. Her sister stands in the doorway with bruises on her face and arms.crying.  
  
Chapter 3: Setup and Conflict  
  
"Subaru," a soldier bowed and then addressed the winged woman standing on the dock. "Yes, Silver Knight?" The soldier approached her and bowing his head says, "Do you.think it was right to put that girl in the situation you did?" "What do you mean by this?" "I meant nothing negative, just, she has had prolonged friendship with this player character and commanding her to betray her friendship would be.blasphemy." "Blasphemy? Silver Knight, you understand too little. You see, like the old saying goes.no pain.no gain. We must subject him to pain, do you see what I am trying to say?" "Critical force, m'lady?" The knight guessed, a confused look in his eyes. "Precisely. pain.it will arrive in due time, like a ticking bomb beneath a familiar shadow. pain." #Silver Knight: This is not like her.something is.not right.# #Subaru: The time has come.# ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------Mimiru sat alone in the tavern, the light fading quickly outside and the gas streetlights lighting the patterned streets of Carmina Gadelica. All around, the place was whirring with excitement, news, gossip ad idle chitchat. A group of LongArms were taking shots of a beer they couldn't taste, a clan of Twin Blades were playing tag outside on the streets, their virtual giggles resounding throughout the place. An assortment of classes were huddled in a corner talking about the Key of the Twilight. #Mimiru: Amatuers# The bartender was calling out orders to the small children hanging from the rafters to come down and 'sit up right' #Mimiru: What do I do.? I can't betray him like this.it's not right.I should've never gone to that place!# "Ah, Mimiru." A singsong voice said. "Ugh, not you again." Mimiru huffed under her breath. "Why so glum?" Sora asked, plopping down in the seat next to her. "You wouldn't understand." Mimiru sighed looking up at Sora. "I bet you.I bet you that I would." Sora said, his voice winding down to a normal one. #Mimiru: He actually sounds like.he cares.# "Come on.penny for your thoughts?" Sora asked trying to look her in the eye. *If you tell ANYONE besides BT, there will be a price to pay.* "Sorry, Sora, I can't talk about it."Mimiru said, "Well Mimiru, you know.if you ever." Sora looked nervous, like her was about to admit something. "If you ever need someone to talk to.I'll be around." Sora said. Mimiru looked up at him through teary eyes, their emotional eyes meeting. "And.and stop crying." Sora said smiling. He then walked out to the Choas Gate and warped or logged out. The sky was now a midnight black with numerous stars twinkling. #Mimiru: Sora, maybe he's not that bad afterall.# ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"And I will hold you close to me, and we will be together. And when the sun ceases to shine, I'll be there by your side." the melody kept reapeating, along with the same eerie words. Tsukasa warped to Aura's domain and stood solemnly. "Dear.Dear Tsukasa." Said the voice as the melody stopped. Tsukasa looked up toward the bed and quietly says, "I am here." "Dearest. Someone will betray you, you must figure out for yourself whom the perpetrator is." "Betray me? What is this?" " I am sorry, I can only warn you, my dearest, now listen carefully." "Yes?" "This is being schemed as we speak. You must be nimble and wary. Beware of all that surrounds you. Suspect everyone and don't be fooled. The one you are up against, I have dealt with a long time ago, this is a tricky one. I cannot inform you of their sex or class, if they ARE a class. Now Tsukasa, listen to my words. When they are discovered, you MUST kill them. Be it one or one thousand, man or woman, boy or girl. Murder them as they plan to you." The voice concluded with a tone of seriousness with still maintaining it's airy light way. "Murder.murder, kill.no! I won't do it." "Foolish little boy." Laughed the voice. "Leave." "I won't murder, let.let them kill me." "Such stupidity, get out of my sight. Keep in mind, I have warned you." "Keep in mind, Moruguanna, I trust my friends." With that, Tsukasa warped out as the voice hummed the same melody, only this time, the words were haunting, "You don't believe me, so I'll make you pay. You'll regret everyhthing you said up until this day. Now.die."  
  
Chapter4: Betrayal  
  
Mimiru lay in bed watching the morning sun rise. She hadn't slept the whole night, she had stayed awake just thinking about what Subaru had said to her. *"If you fail this mission, Mimiru, your file will be terminated and you will no longer be able to acess The World. The worst will come to your dear friend Tsukasa and you will have let them all down, it will be all YOUR fault and none of mine. Choose wisely, young Mimiru.* #Mimiru: What's up with Subaru, she's acting so.weird. Like something else has taken over.#Outside, the early morning birds chirped merrily. She couldn't see out the window, it was a misty bleak day. Just perfect for setting the mood. She had her yellow sheets drawn over her head so there was an aura of yellow from her perspective. #Mimiru: I must.finish what I have done. A promise is.a promise. The time has come.# With those everlasting words uttered from her mouth, she dragged herself out of bed, across the room and pulled on the headset. #Mimiru: Might this be.my last time I ever wear this headset?# ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------Mac Anu, daylight breaks. "The clock is ticking, Silver Knight." Subaru had a somber expression and her eyes were cold and heartless. #Subaru: Today is the day.# "Yes m'lady. when should we be expecting the call from." "No need to wonder, I got it." Subaru smiled a despicably evil close-mouthed smile. #Moruganna: Subaru, my dearest, we have no need for him.do we.?# #Subaru: No.no need of dearest.# "Silver Knight," Subaru turns to Silver Knight, axe in hand. "Lady Subaru. are you sure you want to go through with." "Silver Knight, do you really want to die?" Subaru looks him dead in the eye. "We're on our way, m;lady." With that, Subaru and three Crimson Knights warp to the remote field, the field of destiny. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------Mimiru sat alone in the corner of the tavern. #Mimiru: I have no other choice.# ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------"So, how about now?" Sora asked as he tilted his head. He had yet another player in a pratical headlock and was razzing them for their member address. "Dammit, Sora! If I weren't in this position, I would your head spinny spinny and chase you round dungeons!" cursed the unfortunate girl in her Asian accent. "Woop! Sorry! Gotta run!" Sora informed the exasperated Twin Blade. "I'll be seeing you around. Natsume." Sora taunted, winking at the exasperated girl. "Yeah Sora! You better run!" Natsume yelled, waving her sword. Sora warped out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------"Sora, I have to ask you something." Mimiru said in a low tone, looking around cautiously. They were both huddled at the table in the farthest, shaoweyest region of the bar. "What service may I be for a friend?" Sora asked in his normal antogonist voice. "If I tell you a secret, would you promise not to tell, and help me?" Mimiru asked quietly. "Under what circumstances.?" Sora asked leaning back unsure of this deal. "Well, it involves a lot of mutiny, a lot of stealth, secrecy, lies and possible murders." Mimiru said, an eyebrow raised as if to say, 'Well? Are you in on it?' Sora chuckled and slammed his hand down on the wooden table with a smile, "Less talk, more killing. Where are we off to?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------Tsukasa opened his violet eyes. "Mimiru, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked timidly, a smile on his face. "Tsukasa, i.I have something to show you, I found a neat item and I thought you might want it." Mimiru said loudly. "Sure." Tsukasa's thin eyebrows went down a little, doubting this situation. "Follow me." Mimiru winked at him. #Tsukasa: What's going on here? This isn't like Mimiru.# #Mimiru: Sora, I'm counting on you.# ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------Subaru and the three crimson knights crouched, huddled behind a rock near the cave in which Tsukasa would be captured. The knights kept a wary eye out, their heads peeking over the stone. Subaru gazed at her axe's blade as if in a trance. She ran her finger down the side of the blade and a thin stream of scarlet blood ran down her pointer finger. "Subaru!" one of the knights gasped in shock. She only looked at him and slid her arm down the blade so now her whole arm had a straight line of crimson. All the while, she kept her cold gaze on them. "Lady Subaru! You're hurt!" sputtered another as he watched her life points drain. "I know." She smiled at him. "But." she started. She paused and put her bloody battle axe on the ground. She ran her thumb down her arm and as she did, the blood disappeared, almost like it was being erased. "Now I'm not." She smiled as her life points went up higher than before. "Subaru! Stop that!" Cursed Silver Knight lunging at her axe. "Ha!" she yelled as she picked up her axe and knocked his head clean off with the sharp blade. He fell to the ground, his hand falling to reveal a golden ring. "Two rights make a wrong, and wrongs are fun." She smiled as his empty gray shell and picked up the golden ring. She smiled a devilish smile and slid the ring on her finger. She brought her glare up to the other two knights. "And.two more rights wouldn't be wrong.correct.Moruganna?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------"Mimiru, is there something you wanna tell me?" Tsukasa asked. "No.keep walking. We're almost there." Mimiru replied, looking straight ahead. "Mimiru, this is stupid. Tell me what's going on!" Tsukasa said stopping in his tracks and staring at her. "Tsukasa, we're ALMOST there." Mimiru said impatiently. "Mimiru." Tsukasa started. "Tsukasa, do you trust me?" Mimiru asked honestly. "I'd.I'd trust you with my life." Tsukasa smiled. Mimiru smiled and then turned away. As she did.she cried. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"All systems go?" Sora whispered from his perch behind the foliage. There was a group of trees near the entrance to the cave. "Plan one is a go." BT responded, her staff in hand and a list of some sort in the other. Sora winked and said, "Check. Plan 2?" "Plan two is a go." Bear responded tightening his grip on his sword. "Check. Plan three?" "Plan three is a go." Crim held a vial of blue liquid in his hand while the other had a small piece of silver. "Plan 4?" Sora whispered. No answer"Plan four?" he tried again. A quiet voice responded, "Plan four.yes." Sora then made a high pitched plantcall. Mimiru coughed loudly. "Systems 1-5.are a go." Sora repeated to himself. He wore no smile, just loyalty. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- "The time has come Morguanna, lead me." Subaru whispered. "Wonderful." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------Mimiru and Tsukasa stopped. "Tsukasa." Mimiru said. "Yes?" "I.I love you." She said hugging him. "I." Tsukasa was in shock. Mimiru let go of him. She turned, looking up, nodded and said, "I'm counting on you." She then turned to Tsukasa and said, "We cannot fight our dectiny.but our friends can." She wasn't smiling. #Mimiru: This is it.# Subaru appeared about 20 feet away from them. They stood, the three of them staring at one another. "Tsukasa!" Mimiru yelled as she pushed him aside, sending him flying. He landed on his back about 40 feet away. Right where he had been standing was left a golden cross dug into the ground. Subaru glared at Mimiru with eyes full of so much hate, they would have sent the devil himself shivering to his grave. She raised her axe and let out a blood- curdling scream that resounded throughout the valley. A dark cloud formed above the valley, the whole entire playing field. Coming from the black cloud seemed 1,000 more screams. A loud crashing sound echoed throughout the valley and the rock she had just been behind split in half. From the remains rose hundreds of identical beings. They each wore a black cloak that hid their bodies. Their faces were like none other, pale and gray and nothing but evil. They had electric blue eyes with small black pupils that coursed with hate. Their silver fangs showed as they echoed out their hideous cries. Something of a nightmare... Mimiru lifted her sword and yelled, "GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As she did, a network of green symbols shot throughout the sky, encasing the dark cloud and shattering it to pieces. "NOW IS YOUR TIME!" Subaru yelled. The beings drew out their silver swords with inscriptions on each. "Now.obey your master." She said. They rushed toward the other side of the valley and as they did, BT, Krim, Sora and Bear ran straight at them. 30 feet, 20 feet, 10 feet 5. A voice sounded throughout the valley. It was the voice of an angel. A voice no human deserved to hear, it was. The words echoed, "The time has come, this time has come. Finish the war you have begun. The time has come, finally come.""Who.?" Subaru gasped, staring into the sky. The beings stopped also to look into the sky with their icy eyes. "The guardian of the Twilight? Subaru? Hmph." A voice mocked. Tsukasa gasped, "Helba?" "Yes, come to right the wrongs." Helba said evaporating from nothing. She stared at Subaru. "Ahara Banishuko!" Helba yelled, raising her wand. The beings turned into the same green codes that the sky had and blew away with a scream along with the everchanging winds. "Now, Subaru.anylana." Helba strode toward Subaru. Subaru struggled to get away but her feet were practiacally melted to the ground. All she could do was yell, "Tsukasa! Help me!" Tsukasa tried to run to her but to no avail. He stood up and was about to make a run for it when Mimiru stepped in front of him and put her sword across his neck. "Don't you dare." she said icily as she pinned him to the wall with her hands. "But! In have to help Subaru! What are you doing?!?!? Are you going insane?!?!?!?" e yellesHe He yelled, staring at her in disbelief. "Tsukasa, do you trust me?" "Now Morguana, don't make a fuss." Helba said harshly as she walked up to Subaru. "Moruganna, it is time for you to leave." Helba said, barely auidible. "Never." Subaru replied, staring right back at her. "So be it." Helba said. She stepped back and placed her hand on Subaru's chest, over the pendant. She looked to the skies and shouted, "Key of the Twilight! All that has begun shall now end! Force be with thee, archeangels send! Now come near and hear my cry, take this demon along with thy!" and with that, she stabbed her wand into the ground. As she did, a blinding green glow pulsed around Subaru and she let out one final scream. The glow got so bright, everyone shielded their eyes for fear of being blinded in the real world as well. A deafening crash resounded through the air making everyone clamp their hands over their ears. Then a luud whooshing sound flew by them all and the screams slowly faded to silence.dead silence. There was a sudden thump as Subaru fell to the ground. Helba glanced at Mimiru and nodded heavily. Mimiru nodded back and let Tsukasa go and he ran across the field. "Subaru! Subaru.!" he fell to his knees and started crying. She was as cold as stone and she wasn't breathing. Helba looked down, "Aeroverto Sinoa." Subaru opened her eyes. "Tsukasa.? Helba.? Mimiru.? Where.?" she sat up and looked around, completely dazed. "Subaru," Helba said. "Morguanna. Does that sound familiar?" Subaru looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yes." Helba turned to Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, Subaru had made a deal with the Divine Keeper of the Key of the Twilight.Morguanna. As did you." she said, looking at Tsukasa knowingly. "What.?" Tsukasa looked confused. "Your friend, Yasuhiko.after the incident that hospitalized him, you were determined to help him. Morguanna tricked you into selling yourself to her to help your friend. Subaru did the same.to help you." Tsukasa looked down at Subaru, who was staring shamefully at the ground on which she sat. "You see, now that she is found out, she will longer have you. You are free. You will find Yasuhiko alive and well at the Chichikira Hospital. Friendhsip is true, stay true, not stupid." She said smiling. Tsukasa looked down bashfully at Subaru. He gave her his hand and helped her up. She leaned on him so she wouldn't fall over. Helba chuckled and walked away. She paused before logging out and said, "Be more careful, little boy." Then three golden rings surrounded her. All was silent. Sora and his crew sat on the ground beaming, all knocked over from the immediate blast. "Yeah-ha!" Crim shouted high fiving everyone as they alls tarted laughing nervously and shakily because of the ordeal. Subaru looked into Tsukasa's eyes and he got his very first kiss. Everyone started cheering, including some random passersby who had just seen the ordeal.Tsukasa immediately started blushing and looked away. Subaru took his hand and as she did, the eerie words echoed through the snowy, white valley and all the cheering faded. The voice of an angel."And I will hold you close to me, and we will be together. And when the sun ceases to shine, I'll be there by your side.". Subaru turns to Tsukasa, smiles and whispers, "Now, where were we.my dearest.?"  
  
~THE END~  
  
Hope you enjoyed my story! I wrote it in the course of one day while I was home sick so it may have gone a little quickly toward the end cuz I had to pretend to be asleep. Thanks for reading and you Subaru lovers may now send me hatemail! Anyways, I just wanted to put a twist on dot hack by incorporating the game, The Matrix and some creepy 80s movie (DeathFactory) where I go the ideas for the "beings". I hope it wasn't too corny. I'll be writing many more ranging from horror (much scarier than this, mind you) to mystery to even some hentai if ur lucky. ^_~ So write to me about what fanfics you wanna hear! Laterz!  
Lailee Sanae Demonoto  
  
CONTACT ME AT: KillerFairy1717@att.net 


End file.
